


To Exhaustion

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac needs to exorcise demons<br/>(set immediately after "Charge of This Post")</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge prompt, pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Exhaustion

Dropping his towel, Mac stood on the edge of the pool. He needed this time after everything that happened the last few days to exorcise demons that occupied his thoughts and haunted his dreams. He needed to take his mind off the fact Don, while out of immediate danger, was in the hospital in serious condition. He needed to feel the burn, he needed to totally exhaust himself. 

He dove into the pool. Striking out with strong strokes, he swam lap after lap until he could barely move his arms. Now he knew he’d be able to sleep without dreaming.


End file.
